Advice with Flower and Ari!
by MissKawaiiFlower
Summary: Hewwo there! We're Flower and Ari and we're going to be giving you advice on the things you need advice on! We'll give advice about everything, even Pokémon advice! We hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hewwo there peasants! Glad to see you again! Strange thing is that we're seeing each other on a new story! First of all IknowIhaventwrittenthefirstchaptrofFriendsandRivalsImgettingroundtothatok. If you could actually understand that you can have a muffin. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this story. It s going to be a real life/Pokemon/everything advice column thingy so enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs used in this chapter. If I did I would be a millionaire and well I'm not ;-;**

* * *

**Flower:** Hewwo there peasants! Welcome to Flower's Advice Column Thingy! I'll think of a better name later.

**Ricky:** Hey Flo

**Flower:** Ricky what are you doing here?

**Ricky:** I got bored, Chase is drunk again and Ace is just gaming. Oh and Luna is at the Truth or Dare place so I came here.

**Flower:** Well this is an advice column thingy, are you any good at giving advice?

**Ricky:** I guess so, oh and if the ladies need any advice they can call me. *Winks*

**Flower:** Oh sweet Jesus... Anywho, Ricky what are we gonna do to make this longer?

**Ricky: **I could perform a song! *Pulls out his guitar and starts strumming on it*

**Flower:** Maybe later, we need something new! Something exciting!

**Ricky:** I m exciting... *Sits in the corner and cries*

**Flower:** *Throws a muffin at him* Eat that, it will make you feel better. Now what to do?

**Pizza Guy:** Pizza Delivery!

**Ricky:** My pizza! Here ya go dude, thanks! *Hands him the money that he now apparently has*

**Pizza Guy:** No problem Ricky! *Strokes his moustache, starts twerking then walks off*

**Flower:** What the fudge is wrong with that guy?

**Ricky:** What are you talking about? That guy's a legend! *Sits on the bean bag chair and eats his pizza*

**Flower:** Ricky you're no help at all you know that?

**Ricky:** Yah huh

**Flower: **We need something exciting to do!

**Ricky:** World War III?

**Flower:** Maybe... I MEAN NO!

**Ricky:** Well this is boring, I'm gonna go. See ya!

**Flower:** Oh you are not leaving now! You're now part of this show so you better stay!

**Ricky:** What have I got myself into?

**Flower:** You know what Ricky?

**Ricky:** What?

**Flower: **You can sing if you want to... *Sighs and sits on Snorlax*

**Ricky:** AWWW YEAH! *Pulls out his guitar and begins playing it* Here we go!

_So here's another day_

_ I'll spend away from you_

_ Another night I'm on another broken avenue_

_ My bag is ripped and worn_

_ Then again now so am I_

_ Take what you want to take_

_ What you wanna take_

_ What you.._

_ I miss the stupid things_

_ We'd go to sleep and then_

_ You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 AM_

_ Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_

_ Do what you wanna do_

_ What you wanna do_

_ What you.._

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me home_

_ I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_ And I do want to show you_

_ I will run to you to you till I_

_ Can't stand on my own anymore_

_ I cross my heart and hope to die_

_ Cross my heart and hope to die_

_ Cross my heart and hope to.._

_ Hotels are all the same_

_ You're still away from me_

_ Another day_

_ Another dollar that I'll never see_

_ Gonna get the pieces_

_ The pieces_

_ Pieces of something good_

_ Lie just a little lie_

_ Just a little lie_

_ Just a.._

_ I wonder what your doing_

_ I wonder if you doubt it_

_ I wonder how we ever used to go so long without it_

_ I don't know where to go_

_ I'm going back to you_

_ Be where I ought to be_

_ Where I ought to be_

_ Where I.._

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me home_

_ I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_ And I do want to show you_

_ I will run to you to you till I_

_ Can't stand on my own anymore_

_ I cross my heart and hope to die_

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me with you_

_ I start to miss you_

_ Take me Home_

_ I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_ And I do want to show you_

_ I will run to you to you till I_

_ Can't stand on my own anymore_

_ I cross my heart and hope to die_

_ And I do want to show you_

_ I will run to you to you till I_

_ Can't stand on my own anymore_

_ I cross my heart and hope to die_

_ And I do want to show you_

_ I will run to you to you till I_

_ Can't stand on my own anymore_

_ I cross my heart and hope to die_

_ And I do want to show you_

_ I will run to you to you till I_

_ Can't stand on my own anymore_

_ I cross my heart and hope to die _

**Flower:** That was suprisingly awesome!

**Ricky:** See ladies, I'm not just a pretty face.

**Flower:** Well atleast that made this chapter a little longer

**Ricky:** Should we have a food fight...?

**Flower:** No Ricky, no. I prefer to eat my food then attack people with it.

**Ricky:** I swear to God Flower, you're so boring sometimes.

**Flower:** WHAT DID YOU FREAKING JUST SAY TO ME?!

**Ricky:** N-nothing! *Hides behind his Absol*

**Flower:** Well there's officially nothing to do.

**Ricky:** We could make out a little...?

**Flower:** Snorlax use Giga Impa-

**Ricky:** I'M SORRY! WE WON 'T MAKE OUT!

**Flower:** Good. Now maybe we could...

**Ricky:** Throw a party?

**Flower:** No

**Ricky:** Go ice-skating?

**Flower: **Nope

**Flower and Ricky:** DANCE OFF!

**~Mega Awesome Time Skip~**

**Flower:** I beat your ass in that dance off Ricky!

**Ricky:** Only because you threatened me saying that Snorlax would use Giga Impact on me...

**Flower:** I still won! *Sticks tongue out*

**Ricky: **Should we end the chapter here? I really need to pee.

**Flower:** Yeah we'll end it now. Bye bye peasants!

**Ricky:** See ya!

* * *

**Ok so that's the first chapter of this advice column thingy done! I hope you liked it! Oh and if you wanna know what Ricky looks like just go to my profile and you ll see it there :D Post in the reviews what you need advice on and remember it can be advice on anything! Even Pokemon! See you next chapter!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you ship: Frankie x Flower, Nathan x Flower or Ricky x Flower? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hewwo guys! In this chapter we have Ari and her OC Chii co-hosting! I have nothing to say here so enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Flower:** Welcome back peasants! This is the second chapter of "Advice with Flower"

**Ari: ***does her usual things of tripping into the story* Hey Flower!

**Flower: **Why Hewwo Ari! I forgot to introduce you! Oh this is Ricky by the way.

**Ricky:** It's a pleasure to meet such a pretty girl.

**Flower:** God help us, he's at it again...

**Ari:** Sorry, Ricky, I'm...taken?

**Ricky:** I'm sure that guy's got nothing on me. *Strums his guitar and flexes*

**Ari:** Nah, he's better...and not a flirt.

**Ricky:** Moi, a flirt?

**Flower**: Ricky you're a massive flirt! You practically flirt with every girl you meet!

**Ari:** Don't try to flirt with me or I will have Chii knock you into space.

**Ricky:** But I can't just not flirt with you, you're too cute. *Winks*

**Flower:** Oh sweet Jesus...

**Ari:** Where's Chii and Luna when you need them T.T

**Chii:** Hello...I'm Chii..it's nice to meet you, Flower.

**Flower:** Hewwo! I'm Flower and this is Snorlax! Oh and this is the biggest flirt in town Ricky!

**Chii:** Oh, you have a Snorlax..?

**Flower:** Yeah! He's my strongest Pokémon and my best friend/partner! *Hugs Snorlax*

**Ari:** Snorlax beat Yuko's Espeon once! It's super strong!

**Ricky:** My Absol is pretty strong, I mean I'm just saying.

**Ari:** I bet Yuko's Mr. Mime and Flower's Snorlax could beat you...

**Ricky:** Meh, whatever. Oh and Chii, you're not that bad looking. *Winks*

**Chii:** ...Gyarados, do me a favour and use Hyrdo Pump on Ricky.

**Flower:** Go Gyarados! Beat the crap out of him!

**Ricky:** Oh shi- *Hydro Pump hits him and he's sent flying out the window*

**Ari:** Thank you sooo much Chii...anyway! Time to respond to le reviews!

**Flower:** Oh right yeah! Let's move onto our first review!

**Megumis **

This is from Anne Marie, mah OC. She says :

"I know this guy called Hunter and he is so anti-social. I want to surprise him and or prank him! He always calls me that stupid sensitive girl. What will I do?"

**Ricky:** I'm back! No need to worry girls!

**Flower:** Great... Anywho, let's answer this review!

**Ari:** Hm...Well Megumis, I'm guessing he's probably shy around people, cue the "anti-social"...

**Flower:** Well if you want to prank him you should just prank call him because they're always hilarious!

**Ricky:** I would just prove to him that you're not stupid, I bet you're loads smarter than him.

**Chii:** Well, if you want to surprise him, maybe try making friends with him? I mean, if you do become his friend, it'll help him become a little more social..

**Flower:** Yay! We gave advice! Hope it helps! Ok onto the next review!

**Alice-Chan123 **

Go Ricky

This is for My OC Izzy Hayashi who may or may not appear in any random stories of mine. (Please note she's known as Cheshire is an awesome battler and is pretty lax. She loves pissing people off though)

"There's this evil dude in my class who's the head of the disciplinary committee. If anyone dares to step out of line at school, he won't hesitate to break some of their bones (yes I am serious), but that's nothing I can't handle. What I want to know is how to get him to lighten up and smile for once, cuz all he does is smirk at people. He hates me though cuz I'm the only one he can't beat up. Any suggestions?"

I'm not even sure if got to the point there! This seems interesting! Muffins if you can guess what fandom she's in!

**Flower:** I'm an expert at making people smile! My advice would be to constantly tell him jokes, he's gotta smile at at least one of them!

**Ricky:** Just beat the crap out of him, problem sorted. *Puts his arms around Flower but she pushes him off of the sofa they're sitting on*

**Ari:** Ricky, are you kidding me? That's not the way problems are sorted out. Anyway, I'd say that in order to get him to smile, maybe show him some songs that he may like.

**Chii:** And maybe hangout once in a while, and become his friend? Often, people loosen up around people who they are familiar with. By the way, Flower: 1 Ricky: -11

**Flower:** In your face Ricky!

**Ricky:** Whatever. *Sticks his tongue out*

**Chii:** I have my lovely Gyarados, Leafeon and Lapras and if you touch any of the hosts again I will not hesitate to have them attack you.

**Ricky:** *Hides behind Flower* She scares me...

**Flower:** *Sweatdrops* Ahahah, Ari want to do the next review?

**Ari:** Sure!

**Max Saturday burns toasters**

RickyxFlower. Can I have advice on taking over North America?

**Ari:** ...

**Flower:** Sure! To take over North America all you need are some Nuclear Bombs and a couple million people to be in your army!

**Ari:** ^^;; I wouldn't suggest it, because Mexico's, USA's and Canada's army would come after you...

**Ricky:** Aha! Then you would have to deploy the other 100 million people and then Bob's your Uncle, Bang your Aunt your sorted!

**Chii:** Excuse me?!

**Ari:** That just sounds soo wrong, Ricky...

**Flower:** Ricky's a weird guy, you get used to it after you've known him for a little while. He can actually be pretty funny...

**Ricky:** You're not too bad yourself Flower...

**Chii:** I hope that was a legit compliment because if it wasn't I'll sic Ari's Altaria on you.

**Ricky:** It was legit! I promise!

**Flower:** Let's just move on before Ricky gets seriously injured.

**Ari:** Next review~

**Pokegirlsil**

So today to be exact. This girl and guy hooked up, I'm ok with this but it happened to be my friends. I was really pissed, at the end of the day I tell him something that my friend was about to do. Then the guy goes to my friend and tells her the secret and my friend gets pissed. I was ok with it but then she said that she was going to her new friends and left. What should I do?

**Flower:** Well if she just leaves you like that she obviously isn't worth being your friend in my opinion! Yeah I know you told someone a secret but they can't just get up and leave you, it's just not fair.

**Ari:** That's the type of person who can't let things go so easily. At least you know that that person is one to hold a grudge. Maybe you shouldn't have told someone the secret but secrets are never meant to kept, it was going to get out sometime. All you have to do is just to let it go and make some new friends.

**Ricky:** Making friends is easy, all you need to do is be in a band and they practically swarm at you. *Strums his guitar for no apparent reason*

**Chii:** Ricky, that sometimes isn't the case. Being in a band can determine popularity, yes, but it depends on how successful the band is. If it fails, you're setting yourself up for a ride through bullying and such.*fingers her Leafeon's Pokeball*

**Ricky:** I suppose you're right, I'm just glad The Risky Rockers are as popular as we are. Being in a band is a dream come true for us.

**Flower:** Ari, Chii you have to come see The Risky Rockers perform sometime! They re awesome!

**Ari:** Sure! When's the next performance? And can I bring Yuko and Kai as well?

**Ricky:** Of course you can bring Yuko and Kai, whoever they are. Oh and the next performance will probably be in the next chapter of Truth or Dare.

**Ari:** Awesome!

**Chii:** Ricky, do you even know who Yuko and Kai are?

**Ricky:** Don't have a bloody clue.

**Flower:** Kai and Yuko are friends of Chii and Ari's. Now let's move on! *Is now eating some muffins*

**Ari: **Those were all the reviews! Oh, Ricky, if you try and flirt with Yuko Kai will sic Glaceon and use Icy Wind on you...

**Ricky:** I'll try and control myself...

**Flower:** Ricky don't get sarcastic! Now what can we do to make this longer?

**Chii:** Since you say your Absol is so strong, why not battle against me and Gyarados?

**Ricky:** Oh you're on!

**Flower:** *Sweatdrops* Oh my, Ricky's competitive side is gonna come out.

**Ari:** I'll referee! Flower, want to be Master of Ceremony?

**Flower: **Sure! That sounds fancy! *Magically changes into her fancy clothes*

**Ari: **Alright, this will be a one on one battle, Absol VS. Gyarados! If your Pokémon faints, then you lose!

**Ricky:** Oh you and your Gyarados are going down! Absol, let's go!

**Chii:** I'm not so sure about that...Come on out, Gyarados! Use Dragon Breath!

**Flower:** And Chii starts with a Dragon Breath, how will Ricky respond?

**Ricky's Fangirls:** Ricky Ricky he's our man, if he can't do it no one can!

**Ricky: **I didn't know I had Fangirls... Anyway, Absol dodge and then use Future Sight!

**Chii:** I wonder HOW you get fangirls, with your freaking flirty attitude! Gyarados, use Whirlpool then Water Pulse!

**Ari:** Chii's going all out...again.

**Ricky:** Absol use Thunder!

**Flower:** WAIT A MINUTE! When did Absol learn Thunder?!

**Chii:** Counter that with Flame Thrower!

**Ari:** I do remember a certain Gyarados being able to use Flamethrower but I've never heard of an Absol being able to use Thunder!

**Ricky:** Absol use Dark Pulse!

**Flower:** Wait a second! Ari didn't Ricky order Absol to use Future Sight on the first turn?

**Ari:** Yea...he did...

**Flower:** You know what's coming...

**Ari:** Chii! Be careful!

**Chii:** Don't worry Ari! Gyarados, Encore!

**Ari:** So Chii's Gyarados can use Encore?!

**Ricky:** You do know that won't stop Future Sight don't you?

**Flower:** Why do I feel like this is gonna be an intense battle? *Sweatdrops*

**Ari:** I'll make us some tea. *heads off to beg Yuko to make tea*

**Chii:** At least you can't use Future Sight after this! Dragon Rage!

**Ricky:** I didn't want to have to do this but... Absol Mega Evolution! *Absol Mega evolves*

**Flower:** *Doesn't have any Tea to spit out* I didn't know Ricky had a Mega Ring!

**Ari:** Yea...here some tea *hands Flower a cup of tea and a plate of muffins*

**Chii:** Gyarados! Here! *Gyarados Mega evolves as well*

**Ari:** I may or may not have given it to her at one point...*sweatdrops*

**Ricky:** Absol use Dark Pulse and make it quick!

**Flower: **They're both going all out on this battle! *Sips her tea and eats her muffin*

**Chii:** Gyarados! Counter that with Dark Pulse as well!

**Ari:** *spits out tea* CHII, YOUR GYARADOS CAN USE DARK PULSE?!

**Chii:** Only in Mega Evolution mode...

**Flower:** This is getting interesting! *Is now sitting on Snorlax's head*

**Ricky: **I know there's not much we can do Absol but we can totally win this! We'll win it for the fangirls! Now Absol charge towards Gyarados!

**Chii:** Gyarados, fly up and use Double Team then Dragon Pulse!

**Ricky:** Absol shield yourself with Dark Pulse! Make it strong!

**Flower:** *On the phone to Luna* Yeah Ricky's battling with Chii! Yeah you've never met Chii, she's a badass like you. Ok, ok, I'll talk to you later! *Hangs up*

**Chii:** Now I'm getting mad! Gyarados, Double Team then use Dragon Rage!

**Ari:** *sipping her tea* Chii's getting serious...

**Flower:** *Whispers to Ari* I'm pretty sure Future Sight's gonna hit right about now...

***Future Sight hits Gyarados, sending it flying backward***

**Chii:** What?! Wait a minute...was that Future Sight?

**Ricky: **Yep, see I knew you would get so caught up in battling that you would forget that I ever ordered Absol to use the move.

**Flower:** Oh Gosh, Ricky's getting super serious! *Eats her muffin*

**Chii: **Oh, I'm not done yet! Gyarados, you ready to do this? Let's go! Gyarados use Roar!

**Ari:** Roar is a move that paralyzes your opponent! Ricky's in trouble...*listening to "Sakura Meikyuu" on her mp3*

**Ricky:** Absol there's no time to dodge it! You'll just have to take the hit!

**Flower:** RICKY! There's always time to dodge you idiot! *Throws her muffins at him*

**Ari:** Flower, Absol is paralyzed! *had Mr. Mime use Light Screen*

**Chii:** Then I'll just have to make this one the last one then! Gyarados, Surf then when you get close to Absol use Blizzard!

**Ricky:** Absol I know you can break through that paralysis, you did it once before!

**Flower:** I remember! Ricky was battling some trainer and Absol got paralysed but he broke out of it, I have no clue how! *Went over to Ricky to pick up her muffins*

**Chii:** Now! Gyarados, you know what to do!

**Ari:** That's Chii's signature move! A Surf and then a Blizzard!

**Ricky:** Absol dodge.

**Flower:** WHAT IN THE NAME OF WHAT! Absol broke out of the paralysis and dodged the attack!

**Chii:** Roar one more time! And make it extra powerful!

**Ari:** Yep, Chii's going all out...*eating a rice ball*

**Ricky:** Absol use Dark Pulse and break through that Roar!

**Flower:** Ricky's going all out too... *Sighs and begins to eat some Pot Noodles*

**Chii:** I was waiting for that! Now, Gyarados! Give them Ice Beam to counter that Dark Pulse!

**Ricky:** Absol jump up and then run around Gyarados at full speed!

**Chii:** Use Double Team then Blizzard and Ice Beam at full power!

**Ari: **This might be the end for Ricky!

**Flower:** You may be right but I wouldn't underestimate him and his Absol.

**Ricky: **Absol you know what to do.

***Absol charges towards the real Gyarados and uses Dark Pulse***

**Chii:** Agility, Gyarados! Then, use a combo of Dragon Rage and Twister!

**Flower:** Chii's using two super powerful attacks! Ricky could be in serious trouble here!

**Ricky:** Absol dodge those attacks then use Dark Pulse!

**Chii:** Use Blizzard and surround Absol!

**Ari:** I think Chii's got Ricky trapped!

**Flower:** I hope Ricky can pull through! *Stands up on Snorlax's head, getting very excited*

**Ricky:** Absol stay still, don't move.

**Chii: **Let's finish this! Gyarados, Hyper Beam combined with Dragon Rage!

**Ari:** Chii's going in for the final blow!

**Flower:** *Starts shaking Ari* WHAT IS RICKY GOING TO DO?!

**Ari: **I have no idea! Ricky, what are you doing?! Chii's going in for the win!

**Ricky:** Absol dodge.

**Flower:** A DODGE?! That's it?! RICKY! *Throws a load of waffles at him*

**Chii: **Gyarados, use Roar, then follow up with Hidden Power!

**Ari:** I have this bad feeling..

**Ricky:** Now Absol use Dark Pulse full power!

**Flower:** There's the Ricky I know! *Picks up her waffles*

**Chii:** Oh no you don't! Gyarados! Use Surf then follow up with Waterfall, both at full power!

**Ari:** Chii and Ricky are going all out...

**Flower:** Ari, who do you think will win this?

**Ari:** I don't even know anymore...^^;; They're both really strong!

**Ricky:** Absol quickly, run behind Gyarados and then use Dark Pulse!

**Flower:** This battle is really intense!

**Chii:** Gyarados, use Torment! Now, you can't use Dark Pulse for another turn!

**Ari: **Ricky's in a really tight spot here! With Encore in effect and now Torment, I'm not sure if Ricky will win!

**Flower:** Ari, I'm not so sure about that...

**Ricky:** Oh Chii, are you sure Torment actually affected Absol?

**Ari:** CHII! ABSOL IS ALSO A DARK TYPE, TORMENT HAS NO EFFECT!

**Chii:** Shoot! Quick, Gyarados use Giga Impact!

**Ari:** Chii, since when did Gyarados learn Giga Impact..?

**Chii:** Since I taught it how to.

**Flower:** I wish I was battling right now! This is so intense!

**Ricky:** Absol use Dark Pulse at full power!

**Chii:** Use Toxic then use Dragon Dance!

**Ricky:** Absol jump up onto Gyarados and use Dark Pulse!

**Flower:** *Spits out tea* WHAT?!

**Chii:** Gyarados, Twister! Send that Absol flying, then use Ice Fang!

**Ari:** *choking on tea* This *coughcough* is seriously *coughcough* intense..

**Ricky:** Oh no you don't Chii! Absol cling onto Gyarados and don't let go!

**Flower:** *Falls off of Snorlax* They're both so serious!

**Chii: **Not so fast! Gyarados, spin around and use Dragon Rage and follow up with Scald!

**Ricky:** Think it would be that easy to get Absol off of Gyarados? Absol, use Dark Pulse!

**Ari:** *holding a Pokémon Egg that appeared out of nowhere* Intense much? Here, Yuko gave you an egg Flower. *hands Flower the egg*

**Chii:** Gyarados, Safeguard!

**Flower:** YAY! An egg! I'm gonna call you Eggy until you hatch!

**Ricky:** Absol, use Dark Pulse at full power and break that Safeguard!

**Chii:** Aha! Gyarados, use Dig! Take Absol with you into the ground!

**Ari: ***Sweatdrop* Flower, who do you think is going to win?

**Flower:** Ari I honestly have no clue, Gyarados has already taken damage from the Future Sight but with Absol only being able to use Dark Pulse this match could go to anyone. *Tries to feed Eggy a muffin*

**Ricky: **Absol, just go with it.

**Chii:** Now! Gyarados, flood the hole with Scald! Then use Rest to heal yourself!

**Ari: ***pokes the egg* I wonder what Yuko gave me...

**Flower:** I can't wait to see what Eggy hatches into!

**Ricky:** Not so fast Chii, Absol use Dark Pulse at full power!

**Ari:** I do remember Yuko mention something about a Togepi

**Chii:** Now! Gyarados, since you're charged up now, use Whirlpool then Twister at full power!

**Flower:** ErhhMaGarsh! What's Ricky gonna do?!

**Ricky:** Quickly Absol, jump out of that hole and use Dark Pulse!

**Chii:** Double Team then use Hyrdo Pump! Aim it towards Absol!

**Ari:** Absol's surrounded!

**Flower:** I think this match has gone to Chii...

**Ricky:** Absol dodge that attack then run towards the real Gyarados!

**Chii:** Gyarados, Hyper Beam! Follow up with Aqua Tail!

**Ari:** ^^;; Chii's seriously strong...

**Flower:** I have no idea how Ricky could win this match now, Absol can only use Dark Pulse and Gyarados looks like it's ready for anything! *Feeds Snorlax a muffin*

**Ricky:** Absol use Dark Pulse and charge straight towards that Hyper Beam!

**Chii:** We've got this Gyarados, let's finish this with a combination of Double Team, Dragon Pulse and a Whirlpool!

**Ari:** Chii's backed Ricky into a corner!

**Ricky:** I wouldn't count us out just yet, Absol dive into that Whirlpool and ride it!

**Chii:** Let's stop this! Gyarados, Dragon Breath and Hydro Pump now!

**Flower:** How is Gyarados this strong?! Ricky you have to do something!

**Ricky:** Absol jump up into the air and spin around those attacks!

**Chii:** I don't think so! Use Water Shuriken!

**Ari:** Chii's only lost to one person, and that was Yuko!

**Flower:** Hola hola hold up! I'm the Champion of Johto and when me and Yuko battled it was a tie, how in heck of heckness is she this strong?

**Ari:** Well, Yuko was really angry that time, and...she attacked without any mercy...Chii tried her best. But she can't beat Yuko...even if she's the Champion of Sinnoh.

**Ricky:** Chii, let's get one thing straight. I'm not going to lose to you, got that?

**Chii:** Like to see you try! As Ari mentioned, I lost to Yuko and Yuko alone! So, Gyarados, Water Shuriken and Dragon Rage at full power!

**Ari:** Oh yea, she's going all out...just like with Yuko, only Yuko was stronger. And, um, she's pretty competitive.

**Flower:** To be honest I thought Ricky would lose this battle in the first turn... *Sweatdrops and drinks her tea*

**Ricky:** Absol jump back into that hole!

**Chii:** Not so fast. Gyarados, use Earthquake!

**Ari:** *spits out tea* GYARADOS CAN USE EARTHQUAKE?! *sends out Altaria*

**Flower:** *Sends out Typhlosion and he sits on Snorlax's head with her* Typhlosion you have to watch this battle! It's so awesome!

**Ricky: **Absol, use Dark Pulse at full speed and power while you jump out of that hole!

**Chii: **Ahahaha... not so fast, nee? Gyarados, Agility, then Water Shuriken!

**Ari: **Hey Typhlosion! I'm Ari and this is *sends out Ninetales* my Ninetales!

**Flower:** Your Ninetales is so kawaii! Typhlosion why don't you go show Ninetales the Truth or Dare torture chambe- I mean studio? *Sweatdrops*

**Ricky:** Absol use Dark Pulse at full power!

**Chii:** We can do this...Gyarados, Rain Dance, then use Surf!

**Ari:** Chii is going in for the knockout!

**Ricky:** Absol, use Dark Pulse!

***The two attacks collide and the battle field is covered in smoke***

**Chii: **Gyarados! Are you okay?!

**Ari:** *coughcough* What the...?! *coughing*

**Ricky:** Absol! *Runs over to him* You did great buddy, more then I ever could of asked for.

**Flower:** And Absol is down for the count!

**Ari:** So that means Chii wins...You did amazing Ricky, I don't think, other than Yuko, that anyone's fought Chii in such an intense battle.

**Chii:** Great Job, Gyarados! Hey, Ricky, your Absol is so strong.

**Ricky: **Your Gyarados isn't that bad I guess. Oh and maybe we could go on a date sometime, cutie.

**Flower:** That's Ricky for ya, never being able to give a compliment without flirting.

**Ari:** *sweatdrop* Yep...umm..

**Chii:** I JUST COMPLIMENTED YOUR POKEMON, AND YOU GO OFF AND START FLIRTING?! GYARADOS, USE HYDRO PUMP ON RICKY!

**Flower:** OH NO YOU DON'T! Snorlax protect Ricky!

**Ari: **Please, Chii, don't get too hot-headed...

**Chii:** Sorry ^^;; I got carried away...

**Ricky:** Oh Flower, you care enough about me to send Snorlax out to protect me? *Smirks and winks*

**Flower:** Why I oughta...

**Ari:** Flower, can I use Altaria on him?

**Flower:** When the chapter is over, yes you can. I just don't want those government people thinking I'm torturing people on these shows.

**Ari:** True that...

**Ricky:** Ari when you come see me in concert, I'll be sure to get you front row seats. *Winks*

**Ari:** Oh please, I'm taken. But thanks anyway!

**Flower:** Ricky you have to stop flirting with every girl you meet.

**Ricky:** Jealous much?

**Chii:** You're in deep trouble if you do try to flirt with Yuko...so if you meet her, don't even try.

**Ricky:** Why do you guys think I'm gonna flirt with every girl I meet?

**Flower:** Because you're Ricky, you're a massive flirt. -_-

**Ari:** And, um, it's kinda obvious.

**Flower:** Let s just end the chapter before I kill Ricky! Farewell peasants!

**Ricky: **See ya!

**Ari:** Hope to see you guys soon!

**Chii:** Please review~ Bai.

* * *

**The chapter is finished! Let's do the chapter dance! No? Ok then, I'll just go cry in the corner... I hope you enjoyed Ari and Chii being in this chapter. Tell me in the reviews if you liked the battle. See you later peasants!**

**Question of the Chapter - If Ricky started flirting with you, what would you do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hewwo peasants! We're back with another chapter! Can I get a "Whoop Whoop!" Hope you enjoy the chapter! :3**

* * *

**Flower: **Hewwo peasants!

**Ricky:** Hey there!

**Ari: **Yo!

**Chii:** Hello...

**Flower:** Ricky you can no longer flirt with me because I'm now a married Flower!

**Ricky:** Oh yeah, you're married to that Kite guy.

**Flower:** His name is KAITO, not KITE!

**Ari: **That's right~

**Ricky:** Should we just start the chapter already?

**Ari:** Why not? Flower?

**Flower:** Sure!

**Chii:** On to the first review..

**Neko-Chan Ammy**

**Everybody do the chapter dance! Great chapter oh and my question is from a random OC called Alexia**

**"I'm working on a machine that will transport you into a video game or anime. I'm looking for a few spare parts and some volunteers would you know where to find some?" **

**And I personally would pull a Misty (hit him with a mallet or pull his ear either would do)**

**Flower:** I'll volunteer!

**Ricky:** I will too!

**Ari:** E-Erm...I'm not good at dancing...

**Yuko:** Yea, neither is Chii.

**Ari:** Yuko! What are you doing here? And where's Chii?

**Yuko: **She was tired, so I used Hypnosis. Anyway, here are some new Pokemon Eggs.

**Flower:** Whoop! *Gives Yuko a death hug* Danke chu!

**Ricky:** Must not flirt... Come on Ricky, you can do this... Just don't flirt...

**Ari:** You're not gonna last long either way. Thanks Yuko~

**Yuko:** No problem

**Flower:** JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN, THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURTS!

**Ricky:** Flower, we're in the middle of giving advice. You can't just start singin- JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND HEAR ME CRY, THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE, LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE!

**Flower:** MissKawaiiFlower and KagamineArimonori do not own the songs that may be referenced and or used in this chapter. Yay for disclaimers :3

**Ari: **Agreed..I WAS TOSSED TO THE GROUND, TILL YOU REACHED DOWN AND FOUND ME...

**Chii:** My little ears! Yuko-nee, Ari-nee's too loud!

**Yuko:** Baka Ari. *backing away from Ricky*

**Flower: **Ricky, do I have to get Snorlax to use Giga Impact? *Snorlax is standing behind her*

**Ricky:** No ma'am! *Hides behind Absol*

**Flower:** Shall we move onto the next review? *Smiles innocently*

**Ricky:** She acts so innocent... We all know she's devilishly evil...

**Ari: **Like you're so innocent either.

**Ricky: **Pfft, at least I don't threaten people with Giga Impact

**Chii: **Flower-nee, Ricky's a pervert.

**Flower:** Have you only just realised?

**Ricky: **Hey! I'm not a pervert! I just take interest in people...

**Yuko: **Chii is only 10, Kai and I are 16 and 15, respectively. Ari's 15.

**Ricky:** OH MY GOD I FLIRTED WITH A 10 YEAR OLD! OH SWEET JESUS I FEEL DIRTY! *Goes to cry in the corner*

**Flower:** Me and Luna are 16, while Ricky, the band, Nathan and Frankie are all 17. Ari, care to do the next review? *Sips tea*

**Ari:** Okay! Come to think of it, you lost to a 10 year old too..

**Pokegirlsil**

**I would punch Ricky and say "you're stupid". Anyway thanks for the advice, I have another problem.**

**I already got in trouble twice and I slapped this dude and if I get in trouble again, I will be so scared. So again what should ****I do****?**

**And if you're wondering why I get into some much trouble is because I'm an idiot.**

**Ari:** Believe me, Pokegirlsil, you're not an idiot.

**Flower:** Sil you're not an idiot! No one here is an idiot! Except Ricky...

**Ricky:** Wow... Anyway well even though I personally think violence solves everything, I don't think you should keep slapping people. No matter how bad the situation gets.

**Flower:** Ricky you're not violent, or tough for that matter. You just act like you are so you impress people .-.

**Ari:** I'm not impressed at all. Just saying.

**Flower: **I don't think anyone is. Ricky! Fetch me a plate of muffins! Chop chop!

**Ricky:** Fine. Stupid Flower and her crazy obsession with muffins...

**Yuko: ***throws up a Pokeball* Come on out, Dragonair! Use Dragon Dance on Ricky!

**Ricky:** OW! Jesus Christ! *Runs off to the kitchen*

**Flower:** *Randomly has some Pot Noddles* Hurry up with those muffins Ricky, we're moving onto the next review!

**Ari:** Aye~ Can I have some?

**Flower:** Why of course! *Hands Ari some Pot Noddles*

**Luna:** Flo, where's the medicine kit?

**Flower:** Shouldn't it be at the Truth or Dare place?

**Luna:** Nah, it got removed from there a long time ago.

**Flower:** Well it's in the cupboard over there.

**Chii:** Luna-nee?

**Luna:** *Gets the medicine kit* What is it Chii?

**Chii:** Oh, I have an Egg for you, because Yuko-nee left so..*hands Luna an Egg*

**Luna:** Thanks, I better get back to the torcher chamber. Chase has really gone over his limits with the old alcohol.

**Flower:** We really need it help him with his problem. I know! Give him some muffins!

**Luna:** Will do, see ya!

**Chii:** Bye, Luna-nee!

**Ari:** Should we move on to the next review?

Flower: Sure! Chii wanna do the honours?

**Chii:** Sure, Flower-nee!

**Megumis**

**Anne Marie says:**

**"Kyyyaaaaah! Flower, I tried prank calling him. He said he was going to hunt you! ...no pun intended. Eeeeek! He is a big meanie! Save yourself!"**

**Chii:** ...That's just dumb.

**Flower:** Everybody calm the fudge down! I know what to do! *Puts a fake moustache on* He won't be able to recognise me now.

**Ricky:** Here are your damn muffins Flower.

**Flower:** Danke chu!

**Chii:** No worries. We'll just have our Pokemon use Giga Impact on him.

**Flower: **Remember kids, violence solves everything.

**Ricky:** Well if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna start rehearsing for the next performance. I'll still be here though!

**Ari:** It doesn't really, guys...

**Flower:** Oh joy, I thought we finally got rid of him.

**Ari:** Without using violence..just tell him we were giving you advice...

**Chii:** Flower-nee, shall we move on?

**Flower:** Sure!

**Alice-Chan123 **

**If Ricky started flirting with me I would run around screaming RAPE! (Nah I'm just joking XD) I'd probably get my Zoroark and Torterra to pulverize him... **

**More questions from mah OC Izzie Hayashi!**

**"Beating him would only make him ten times more pissed than he usually is, telling jokes would do the same and he hates music and basically anything else- including me. I hangout with him often, but he hates me for it, since I randomly just pop out in different places. I guess to me I'm his frenemy? To him I'm probably another rule breaker at his school..."**

**Flower:** This guy sounds super boring! I mean, who doesn't like jokes?

**Ari:** Er...Yukon...doesn't..

**Flower:** ^^; Oh haha, ermm... Chii! Why don't you share your input on the matter!

**Chii:** Er...Izzie-nee, just talk to him?

**Flower:** That's great advice! Yeah, great advice...

**Ari:** Er...onto the next review?

**Flower:** I think that was the last one...

**Ricky:** *Shouts from somewhere* You guys we so stupid! Not knowing how many reviews there are!

**Flower:** Snorlax use Giga Impa-

**Ricky: **I'M SORRY! IT WAS A JOKE!

Chii: Gyrados, Scald.

**Ricky:** I really should just keep my mouth shut.

**Flower:** Yes, yes you should. Now you're all wet from that Scald attack, go get changed.

**Ricky:** Yes ma'am!

**Ari:** Alright~

**Flower: **So what should we do now?

**Chii: **Hm...Flower-nee, did you evolve your Eevee yet? And Ari-nee, did Feebas evolve?

**Ari:** Oh yea! Come on out, Miltotic! *Milotic pops out*

**Yuko:** It's so pretty...Chii's Egg hatched a little while after yours did.

**Chii:** It's a female Wurmple!

**Kai:** Yea, she was pretty excited when it hatched...Anyway, Chii let's go, it's lunchtime for you.

**Chii:** Bye bye Flower-nee, Ari-nee!

**Flower:** See ya Chii! Oh and I did evolve my Eevee! I evolved it into a Flareon!

**Ari:** Wow! Flareon is so cute! Should we end the chapter?

**Flower:** Sure! Ricky come over here so you can end the chapter with us!

**Ricky: **Coming! See ya later guys!

**Flower:** Bye bye peasants!

**Ari:** Chii says bye~ And I say bye bye~

* * *

**Stupid Ricky calling Kaito Kite... Why I oughta... Oh, hewwo there! ^^; Totally not gonna abuse Ricky or anything! Ahahahhaha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hewwo peasants! Look we have another chapter! YAY! Hope chu enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Flower:** *Is wearing an oversized jumper and is eating ice cream* H-hewwo p-peasants...

**Ricky:** What's wrong with her?

**Ari:** Er, all you need to know is that it involved Kaito.

**Chii:** Um...Flower-nee, Yuko-nee's going to be coming in with the papers...

**Yuko:** *walks in quietly* Hey...here are the divorce papers...

**Flower:** ... I guess it's time to sign them...

**Ricky:** Did that Kaito guy divorce her?

**Chii:** Yep...

**Ari:** He divorced her for Miku..I think...

**Yuko:** *hands Flower the papers* Um, I'll be right back...*walks off*

**Flower:** *Slowly signs the papers* I'll never love again...

**Ricky:** Hey Flo, don t be like that. *Brings her in for a hug*

**Flower:** Danke chu Ricky...

**Ricky:** No problem Flo.

**Ari:** Aw, it's okay Flower. You'll move on eventually ^^

**Yuko:** Mmhm~

**Flower:** He was so hawt doe...

**Ricky:** Want a muffin?

**Flower:** Yesh... *Takes the muffin and starts eating it*

**Ari:** It's okay :)

**Ricky:** How about I sing a little song to cheer you up?

**Flower:** What kind of song?

**Ricky:** Well how about this...

My Pokémon brings all the nerds to the yard

And they re like: "Do you wanna trade cards?"

Damn right, but not my Charizard

**Flower:** That was awesomeness in a biscuit!

**Ari:** Yay~ Kawaii!

**Chii:** That was cute!

**Ricky:** Did that cheer you up Flo Flo?

**Flower:** Yesh it did. *Quickly hugs him and then lets go*

**Ari:** Should we do the reviews now?

**Flower:** Sure!

**Megumis**

**Anne Marie: You guys never- **

** Hunter: There is this annoying girl and she keeps annoying me. Help. **

** Anne Marie: ... -eek-**

**Ari:** NO! ANNE MARIE! I'VE GOT YOU *leaps on Hunter* Shoo Hunter, away!

**Chii:** *tosses out Beautifly* Use Silver Wind!

**Ari:** Where did you get Beautifly?

**Chii:** Evolved it from Wurmple~ Your Eggs should be hatching soon~

**Flower:** Woo for eggs! Woo! *Stars doing the egg dance*

**Ricky:** Hunter, you should obviously flirt with the girl. Solves everything. *Also starts doing the egg dance*

**Ari:** That's good advice, except he probably won't listen...Well Hunter, try being friends please? It'll help the both of you~

**Yuko:** Your eggs are hatching, bye bye~

**Flower:** ERHHMAGARSH! RICKY I'M GONNA BE A MUMMY!

**Ricky:** And I'll be the daddy!

**Flower:** NO WAY IN HELL!

**Ari:** RICKY DON'T BE INSENSITIVE!

**Chii:** Ohh, Ari-nee got a...Magikarp? And Flower, you got a Togepi!

**Ari:** DAMN YOU YUKO, GIVING ME ALL THE WEAK POKEMON EH?

**Flower:** This Togepi is so super kawaii! I wuv her! *Cuddles the Togepi*

**Ricky:** You should give her a nickname

**Flower:** I know! I'll call her Hana!

**Ricky:** Doesn't that mean Flower in Japanese?

**Flower:** Yesh x3 *Starts feeding Hana some muffins*

**Ari:** I'll call you Haruka~

**Chii:** Haruka is going to evolve into Gyarados one day, Ari-nee. Oh yea, new Pokémon Eggs since you guys seem to like taking care of them a lot.

**Ari:** Thanks Chii! *takes the Egg* Here, Flower!

**Flower:** YAY! You will be called Eggy Jr until you hatch!

**Ricky:** Ahem, don t you think the Ricky deserves an egg?

**Chii:** No, since you flirt a lot.

**Ari:** Aww...I feel bad, here. *hands Ricky his egg*

**Ricky:** YAY! I mean ermm, yeah... Thanks.

**Flower:** Wow, you're not manly at all. *Starts giggling with Hana*

**Ari:** I have another one~ no worries..

**Chii:** We should move on...right?

**Flower:** Sure!

**Ricky:** *Gives his egg a mini guitar* This is a guitar. A g-u-i-t-a-r.

**Ari:** LET'S GO!

**KagamineArimonori **

**I er...have a "little" problem.**

**Well, I asked this guy how he felt about me (basically asking "do you like me?" and he said he didn't. I cried the entire night, and I've already tried getting over him. It just doesn't work. How do I move on?**

**Ari:** ...I'll just be in the kitchen...*leaves*

**Ricky:** I have a feeling that Flo can give the best advice for this...

**Flower:** Ahaha, yeah...

**Chii:** ...Poor Ari-nee...I'm going to cheer her up...*walks to kitchen*

**Yuko:** ...Ah. I have some muffins and tea, but...I'm not sure it's appropriate now...

**Ricky:** Yuko, let's leave Flo to give the advice on this one. *Drags Yuko to the kitchen*

**Flower:** Well ermm Ari, I know what you're going through. Recently I told a boy, who's a great friend of mine, how I felt about him. Now I just need to add that we only know each other from the internet but we do Skype a lot and talk to each other on most days. He said that it wouldn't work out, which is understandable, but we're still the best of friends. I know it's never easy to get over someone but the best thing you can do is try to stay friends with him. Keep him close and don't let your feelings ruin the relationship you might have.

**Yuko:** Hey...thanks...we're back, but I'll be standing in for Ari who has left to her room...she's really depressed about this...

**Ricky:** ... Love's never easy. There's a chance that someday this guy will like you back. But, don't always dream of that. You don't want to get your hopes up then get them crushed.

**Ari:** AND THAT'S COMING FROM THE FLIRT.

**Yuko:** Welcome back, Miss I'm So Depressed.

**Flower:** Ari come here! *Dives onto her and gives her a hug*

**Ricky:** I can give good advice you know.

**Ari:** *hugs Flower back* ^u^ I'm happy you're all here for me~!

**Flower:** GROUP HUG!

**Ricky:** *Dives into the hug*

**Ari:** Yay~ We should move on though...

**Ricky:** Yeah, this hugging is way too fluffy and girly. *Starts hugging a pink fluffy unicorn stuffed toy*

**Flower:** Pfft... *Starts giggling with Hana*

**Ari:** *snapping away* Oh my glob...

**Ricky:** At least he has a manly name, his name is Bruce.

**Ari:** It's so fluffy...

**Chii:** *pops out of nowhere* We do not own lines from movies mentioned here. ^^

**Flower:** How do you think I feel when you call my name?

**Ricky:** Now she's singing again.

**Ari:** We don't own any songs quoted in this chapter~ Next review, Flower?

**Flower:** Shawty get down good lord!

**Ricky:** Can we just move on so she shuts up?

**Chii:** Sure..?

**Alice-Chan123 **

**GO BASH THAT BASTARD NO ONE EVER SAYS KAITO'S NAME WRONG! **

**My other OC has a question today as Izzie is currently in hospital with a broken arm ." **

**"So I know these 2 guys and they absolutely hate each other, as IN HATE HATE each other. I'm trying to get them to be nice, but one has in humane strength and will kill the other guy if he goes any where near him and the other guy? Well his a manipulative information broker and I've given up on him :( any way to fix this." **

**If you get the fandom too this anime you get a muffin, if you can successfully solve this case you get another muffin and a massive hug!**

**Ari:** ...Ohh.

**Flower:** They sound like swell guys to me.

**Ari:** Hmm, what fandom...

**Ricky:** Something about Bruce the unicorn?

**Flower:** That would actually be amazing! *High fives Ricky*

**Ricky:** *High fives back* Woo!

**Ari:** Alright, hmmm...I'd talk to both of them, get both sides of their story, and have them talk it out, with you acting as the barrier to make sure they don't fight, nee?

**Flower:** You could give them each a friendship muffin!

**Ari:** Or some cake! But still...

**Ricky:** Or a guitar! Guitars are awesome!

**Luna:** *Randomly pops in* Damn straight! *Pops back out again*

**Ari:** ...What the hell just happened?

**Ricky:** Luna did.

**Flower:** Perfectly explained Ricky.

**Ari:** A-Aye~

**Ricky:** Shall we move on?

**Chii:** I guess we should.

**Flower:** Okie dokie!

**Ari:** Next review desu~

**DragonTamer60 **

**Advice for my OC Amaya: there are two guys that take an interest in me one is like a brother to me the other is like a mentor I don't want anything to split between the three of us, if I date one what should I do?**

** -DragonTamer60**

**Flower:** Ooooo drama llama!

**Ari:** Hurhurhur...er..

**Ricky:** I'm so good at answering love problems.

**Ari:** NO YOU'RE NOT! Okay, Amaya-san, I suggest that you reject both of them if they do ask you out. I mean, it might smooth over if you do that. If you really don't want to hurt them, I suggest that you try acting same as before, and if they do ask, just be honest. There's no worries about it.

**Flower:** ... I suggest you potato.

**Ricky:** *Pats Flower on the shoulder* Come on, the mental institution is this way.

**Ari:** What...?

**Chii:** Ricky-nii, I will hurt you if you take her to the mental institution. *stroking her Beautifly*

**Flower:** I feel so loved! *Starts skipping around in circles*

**Ricky:** *Hides behind Absol* If that girl comes near us, use Dark Pulse...

**Chii:** THAT'S IT! BEAUTIFLY! SOLAR BEAM!

**Ari:** Chii's in battle mode..

**Flower:** *Starts eating popcorn with Snorlax* This is gonna be good~

**Ricky:** Absol use Flamethrower! *Dives behind the sofa Flower is sitting on*

**Chii:** Oh no you don't! Beautifly, Silver Wind!

**Ari:** *sinking in her seat* Not again...

**Flower:** *Throws some popcorn at Ari* This is awesome!

**Ricky:** Absol return! Honchkrow come on out and use Protect!

**Chii:** Beautifly come on back! Lapras! Break through that Protect with Ice Be-

**?:** Mr. Mime! Light Screen!

**Ari:** Eh..?!

**Flower:** ErhhMaGarsh! Yuko! *Gives her a death hug*

**Ricky:** *Still hiding behind the sofa* Hey there Yuko!

**Chii:** Hi!

**Yuko:** I'm just going to take Chii back to the studio. *walks off with Chii* Bye bye!

**Ari:** Was that all the reviews?

**Flower:** I don t know, was it? *Eating muffins with Hana*

**Ricky:** You don t know how many reviews your own story got?

**Flower:** I forget sometimes...

**Ari:** I think it was...desu...

**Ricky:** What to do...

**?:** H-hello Flower...

**Ari:** Ah! Dare desuka? (Who are you?)

**Yukiko:** M-my name is Yukiko...

**Flower:** She's really shy, but so kawaii!

**Ari:** It's okay! I'm shy too~ My name is Arimonori, but you can just me Ari. I love the name Yukiko~

**Yuko:** Hm..? What's with all the noise? Eh? Who's that, Flower?

**Ricky:** I shall answer for you Yuko my dear! This is Yukiko, she's really shy.

**Yukiko:** ... T-thank you for introducing me Ricky...

**Yuko:** You're so lucky I didn't beat the shiz out of you yet, Ricky. Anyway, Yukiko, are you Japanese? I love your name, it's my favourite. I've always wanted to be named Yukiko.

**Ari:** My favourite name is Alice. What about you, Flower?

**Flower:** My favourite name is Alex! I love it for a girl!

**Ricky:** Personally, I like the name Ricky.

**Yukiko:** I-I'm not Japanese, my parents just like Japanese culture...

**Yuko:** Ah. Sorry. By the way, here! A Pokémon Egg! *hands Yukiko an Egg*

**Yukiko:** T-thank you Yuko...

**Flower:** Yukiko you're so kawaii! *Starts spinning around while cuddling her*

**Ari:** Ack! She's getting dizzy!

**Ricky:** *Grabs Flower and stops her from spinning* Flo! Little Yukiko is dizzy now!

**Flower:** ErhhMaGarsh! Yukiko are you ok?!

**Yukiko:** I-I m fine Flower...

**Yuko:** You sure?

**Yukiko:** I-I m sure...

**Ari:** That's good!

**Flower and Ricky:** *Are giving Yukiko a death hug* So kawaii~!

**Yukiko:** U-umm...

**Ari:** Ah...Do you have any Pokémon, Yukiko?

**Yuko:** I have a Glaceon now~

**Yukiko:** M-my only Pokémon is my Frostlass...

**Flower:** Frostlass is so kawaii!

**Ricky:** Maybe even as kawaii as you Flower. *Winks*

**Flower:** ... Snorlax, use Giga Impa-

**Ricky:** I'm sorry! *Hides behind his Gabite*

**Yuko:** Mr. Mime use Psybeam!

**Yukiko:** I-is it always this violent...?

**Flower:** Yesh pretty much my little kawaii Yukiko

**Ari:** Sorry! It gets really violent here, with Ricky's flirting and all and Yuko being violent.

**Ricky:** Yeah because everything's my fault.

**Flower:** Ricky, don't be like that...

**Ari:** It's also Yuko's fault, because we're all so violent. ^u^

**Yukiko:** I d-don't really like violence...

**Flower and Ricky:** SHE'S SO KAWAII!

**Yuko:** That's right, please don't be violent, desu~

**Ari:** Coming from the person who was always violent-

**Yuko:** Shut up Arimonori.

**Ricky:** Ah Ari, it's ok, you always have me. *Winks*

**Flower:** Oh god, here he goes again.

**Ari:** If you really don't want me to get violent, I suggest you stop flirting, Ricky.

**Ricky:** Pfft, flirting is my thing.

**Yukiko:** R-ricky's funny...

**Yuko:** Mr. Mime let's use Psy-

**Ari:** GAH! No violence! Espeon block that!

**Yuko:** I'll get you later, desu~ *leaves*

**Chii:** Don't we have one more review, nee?

**Flower:** Yesh, we do!

**Yukiko:** C-can I stay around until the end of the chapter...?

**Ricky:** Of course!

**Yuko:** Sure! Everyone loves you!

**Flower:** True that!

**Neko-Chan Ammy**

**OMG Chii is so KAWAII! **

** Ok this is a real life problem**

** I'm friends with some idiots guys who think I like this guy ( actually he likes me and don't ) And saying something really offensive I beat them up and ignored them. But can I get them to stop? **

** Poor Ricky... He's probably the kind of guy who I would be friends with (sadly... No offense bro) Anyway how's the marriage going Flo?**

**Ari:** Er... Well...I would say to tell them straight out, but if they don't stop, I suggest you find new people to hang out with.

**Flower:** Come to England and hang out with moi! We could eat muffins!

**Chii:** Thanks, Neko-nee!

**Yukiko:** That's good advice Ari...

**Ricky:** My advice would to be to let me beat the crap out of them.

**Ari:** Violence is bad.

**Flower:** Violence is great! ^-^

**Ricky:** I agree!

**Yukiko:** I-I think violence is bad...

**Yuko:** Guys, no violence while Chii is here.

**Flower:** Yukiko is only 3 years older then Chii... THEY COULD HAVE A PLAYDATE!

**Yukiko:** U-umm...

**Ari:** Er...do you want to, Yukiko?

**Ricky:** Of course she does! *Hugs Yukiko*

**Yukiko:** I u-umm...

**Yuko:** Ricky, shush and let her speak! So, Yukiko?

**Yukiko:** I-I...

**Flower:** Yukiko you don't have to be so shy :3

**Yukiko:** I-I don't really like talking...

**Ari:** Okay, hold on! *leaves and comes back with a pad and pencil* I'll just write it on here! *writes it out and hands it to Yukiko* Choose, Yukiko~

**Ricky:** I'm having a kawaii overload, she's too cute.

**Flower:** Ricky, I feel the same way.

**Yukiko:** *Writes down her answer and hands it back to Ari* T-there you go...

**Ari:** *reads it* Aww, it's okay Yukiko! I completely understand, you just met everyone ^^

**Yukiko:** T-that's good...

**Flower:** I just want to snuggle her face.

**Ricky:** I do too Flower, I do too.

**Ari:** Aw~

**Yuko:** Hey, Ari, Chii and I have to go, we're going somewhere for the night. Yukiko, you're welcome to join us if you want to, that goes for the rest of you as well. See ya!

**Chii:** Bye bye~

**Ricky:** Yukiko wanna go with them, or do you want me to take you back to your room in the studio?

**Yukiko:** Back to my room please...

**Flower:** I'll come with chu guys! Oh but we have to end the chapter first!

**Ari:** Aye~ See you later everyone, desu~ *leaves*

**Ricky:** See ya guys! *Leaves with Yukiko*

**Flower:** Boy bye peasants! *Runs after Ricky and Yukiko*

**Yuko:** Bye~

* * *

**Did chu peasants like the chapter? Sadly, me and Kaito have got a divorce ;-; But life will go on I guess...**

**Question of the chapter - What do you think of Yukiko?**


End file.
